


The Falling Curse

by TwistedAngel071



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homosexuality, M/F, OldCars, f/f - Freeform, flaminglesbian, lgbtqa+, loveislove, samesexlove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAngel071/pseuds/TwistedAngel071
Summary: 24-year-old Raven Issacs finds herself leaving her best friend's party in tears when some man steals away her virginity. She goes back home but leaves to take a walk to calm herself down. Her phone in her pocket, she hears a ding, and when she sees the message, a chill runs down her spine. What happens to Raven? Does anyone really know?





	1. Chapter 1

     She paced back and forth, speaking on the phone with her best friend.  
     "I don't want to go to any more parties, why can't you understand that? Especially not for my birthday!" She snapped, putting a hand to her hip.   
     "But Raven, you always come, and you deserve a birthday party, it's a part of childhood that you never had. You could maybe try some-"  
     "No, Elias! You know very well that I'm not going to drink! Not after what happened!"   
     "Fine, fine. Just, please come? Please?"  
     "Fine..." She groaned. An exasperated sigh left her lips as she hang up. She plopped onto the couch and scrolled through Instagram.   
_Like, like, save, like, comment. Post._  
     Raven sighed, laying along the couch when she got a phone call.   
     "Fuck sakes!" She hang up, standing with a start. She went to go and shower, then finally she got dressed in something nicer than ripped jeans and a crop top and started toward the doctors' office.

     "I know I need therapy, I'm just not going to get it." She narrowed her eyes, staring deeply into Dr. Scott's eyes.   
     "I'm not telling you that you have to, it's a recommendation." He sighed, scribbling on a piece of paper.   
Storming out of the building, she tripped on the sidewalk. Raven was abruptly face-planted into a young lady's chest. Her face flaming red, she stood up straight, lifting her head to look up at the woman.   
"I- I am so sorry!" She stuttered, fiddling with her hands, lowering her head.   
"Hey hey, it's all right! No worries, it was an accident!" The woman smiled brightly, a soft, happy tone to her voice.  
     Raven nodded, starting to walk around to the side of the friendly female, towards her Maroon 67 Chevy Impala. She had a knack for old cars. It was her grandfather's. She cherished it with her life.   
     "Have a good day," Raven gave a kind smile, waving.   
     "You too, thank you. Also, sick car." The female grinned, making sure her car was locked.   
     The car beside Raven's honked, a 69 Shelby Ford Mustang, shined so precisely she could see her reflection perfectly in the nearly exaggerated sparkles on the bonnet. She stared in awe, a bright smile peering across her soft, rosy lips. She looked toward the female, baring a happy smile across her face.   
     "Your car is literally heaven!" She took an exaggerated, dramatic gasp for air after she spoke.   
     "Thanks! I work hard for her!" The female giggled. "Hey, I'm going to a party tonight at my friend's place, wanna come? We could really chat more there, I really should be rushing to get to my eye exam right now," she snorted.   
     "I'm going to my best friends party- his name is Elias-"  
     "No way! Same party! I, will see you there!" She smiled excitedly.   
     "Hell yeah!" Raven cackled.   
     "I know I should rush, but can we please exchange numbers, I can already tell, we will have a beautiful friendship!"   
     The two females exchanged numbers, and said their goodbyes. A smiled planted on Raven's face, she drove, humming along to the radio, channel 100.1 pop. So happy, and distracted, she had forgotten to get the prescription she'd been prescribed from Dr. Scott. She soon arrived home and decided to clean up a little bit. She sat down, abruptly she heard the sound of Hedwig's Theme. She lifted her phone from her pocket.   
_Incoming call from: Maria McKinnly (917) 672-4871 : 17:54, Saturday, September 8, 2018._  
     "Hello, hello!" She smiled, seemingly at just the sound of her voice. What was this feeling?  
     "So, you're definitely going to Elias' party, right? I'll be there about half an hour early. Hopefully, he doesn't get to drunk tonight."   
     "Oh my god, really though. He needs to take a moment to realize the shit he's dealt with within his family. It really worries me you know, I just really hope he doesn't turn up like one of them." Said Raven, quietly looking at the floor.   
     "Ooooo, somebody likes him!" Maria teased, Raven could nearly hear the grin across Maria's face.  
     "I'm too gay to have that sort of attention for boys," she snorted. "Besides, he's been my best friend since, well, since as long as I can remember. At this point, he's like my brother." Explained Raven, sitting back into the soft cushiony-well-cushion of the couch.   
     "Awe, cute. He's my step brother. But we're not that close so we tell everyone we're just friends." Maria groaned. "I'm sorta happy I live in a separate house from him. Especially after his trashy parties."   
     "My thoughts exactly." Raven sighed.   
     "I only still go because he asks me to." Said Maria, an audible sigh came across the line.   
     "He asked me today. Because I told him I wouldn't go to any more. But,  I guess I'll go to this one. He wanted to throw me a party for my birthday," Raven sighed, fussing with her laptop to get it open. Groaning, she put her new friend on speaker phone, and set her phone on the table.  
     "Well happy birthday then! I won't embarrass you at the party, because he'll probably be the one to do that. And- I'm not the type of person to embarrass someone."   
     "Thank you, that means a lot for me to hear. I've never really like my birthday anyway. It's just another year of aging." Raven said, logging into her MacBook.   
     "That is a good point. But why is he throwing a grown woman a birthday party? That's a little strange."  
     "I didn't have the type of  _ideal_ childhood that every basic, happy child does." She said softly.   
     "You think we can talk more about this together in person? Maybe at your place? My house is under renovations." Maria asked, Raven could sense her curiosity.    
     "Sure thing, I'll text you my address," Raven smiled, a sudden jolt of excitement struck her. She'd only ever had Elias over, now she got to spend time with someone new, someone who could maybe like her even a little more than Elias.

     "So... When you said you didn't have that opportunity, do you mean you weren't allowed or-" Maria trailed, a little iffy on the question. Maria sure didn't want to make her new friend uncomfortable.   
     "Well-" Raven paused. "My father was a drug addict and an alcoholic. He was for as long as I could remember. So he never allowed me to have friends over or anything. My mom would take me shopping. But she passed away when I was 13. So all of that stopped. When I was 14, I was diagnosed with depression but my father wouldn't get me my medication because it  _'wasn't worth it'_  and said it would stop or go away and that the doctor was lying." Raven stopped. She'd just realized that she told a lot more of the story than she had meant to.   
     "I'm so sorry Raven..." Maria frowned, her expression shown care, and worry.   
     "I have my medication and everything now though." She said softly, smiling slightly.   
     "Good." Maria said.   
     "It's almost 6, we should start getting ready for the party. I'll show you where the bathroom is." Raven smiled, standing slowly.

     The two females were ready for party. Raven smiled, pulling her cute, black, heeled boots on, then her jacket to match her pretty black dress. She turned to her female friend, staring in awe.   
     Maria wore a colourful, yet beautiful crop top with skinny, ripped jeans and black stilettos. She had a simple face of makeup, while Raven wore eyeliner, mascara, and Crimson lipstick.   
     "Not trying to sound at all self-centred, but, I think, you and I look fucking gorgeous" Maria grinned.   
      "Honestly!" Raven snorted, smiling. She grabbed her keys. "Are we ready to go? We'll be early just like you said"   
      Maria nodded.

     The two arrived at their destination. Stepping into the house, Raven grumbled. She looked around at all the birthday decorations. She ripped down a huge banner that said her name on it.   
      "Fucking ass..." She mumbled under her breath. She lifted her head when she heard her best friend's cursing voice in the kitchen. She snorted, and she and Maria walked into the kitchen.   
     "What's up with you today? Clumsy, you dropped something this morning while we were in the phone too." Raven chuckled.   
     "Shush, I'm just a little anxious." Elias groaned, throwing out the broken wine glass.   
     "About what? You're the most carefree guy I know," she cackled.   
     "Because. There's a reason why I'm regaling you a party and I want it to be special." He said, standing up straight. He hadn't known about her sexuality.  
     "And why's that?"   
     "Because... I want to make you feel special... Because I know you may not feel the same way but... I love you, Raven."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven Issacs had just been told my her best friend that he'd loved her. That was why he'd put so much effort into a party for her. She doesn't know how to respond, but she eventually tells him she'll give him a chance. Of course, someone is at the party that Raven doesn't recognize; should she recognize this character? Or, should she just forget all about him?  
> Raven goes to the washroom, only to be trapped by a man, an aggressive, hurtful man. She wants to fight back, but can she really?

     Raven couldn't think. She didn't want to hurt her best friend. She stared at him, a look of content in her eyes.   
      _I mean, I am bi, but..._  
     Glancing at Maria, she cleared her throat. She did have feelings for him bottled up, because well, they were best friends. But... She hadn't expected that.   
     "Elias..." She mumbled.   
     "I know, you don't feel the same. It's pretty obvious to tell that you like girls." He said.   
      "I may say I'm gay all the time, but that's just because I like girls just a bit  _more_  than boys... But that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you. But if you would have told me instead of throwing a party I would have still accepted... I just thought that since we're best friends I couldn't tell you how I felt..." She mumbled. "I mean... I told Maria I didn't like you that way and now... Now I'm just so confused..." She mumbled.   
     She didn't know what to do. She felt the tears swell up, as her vision got blurry. "I just... Need a moment to rethink what I just said because I just embarrassed myself and, oh my god..." She covered her face.   
    Before Elias could say anything, she swiftly paced off to the bathroom. She knew his house like the back of her hand. She locked the door, and sat against it. She cried, hugging her knees to her chest. She couldn't just... Go back out and tell him she loved him back, surely Maria would be too confused about her to even talk to her. She didn't want to lose her only other friend.

     Elias continued to speak with Maria in the kitchen.   
     "Are you sure I didn't say anything wrong?" He asked, stuffing his shaky hands in his pockets.   
     "I'm positive. Obviously, she has feelings for you. Obviously she's Bi. Obviously she's confused with herself. She'll come around. Don't worry so much. She's a sweet girl." Maria smiled reassuringly, gently patting her step-brother's back.   
     "OK..."

     Raven walked back down the stairs, nearly falling over the step. She caught herself, and walked back to the kitchen. She had fixed her makeup, and she still looked as beautiful as she did before. She looked up at Elias, frowning. She was scared he'd suddenly hated her.   
     "Are you ok?" Elias asked, frowning in concern.  
     Raven just nodded, not making a sound.   
     Abruptly, Raven was pulled into a warm, caring hug from Elias. Setting her head on his chest, she whispered an 'I love you' back to him, even though she was totally unsure of herself, but it was buy-able. She'd never been in a relationship before.  
     "I'll give it a try..." She said, lifting her head.   
     Elias gave a nod in response. He smiled softly.

     The house was filled with people, and for once, Raven held a smile on her face. She'd been drinking a lot of water, and had told herself if she didn't go to the washroom, she'd probably explode. So, she went up to the washroom, and did her business.   
     Suddenly, while she was washing her hands, the door quietly opened. The stranger looked at Raven, who was totally oblivious to the now open door. Slowly, and silently the door closed, and quietly the stranger locked it. When Raven  finally noticed somebody had entered, their hands were already pulling up the hem of her dress, which was tight around her hips, and rear. She'd wanted to scream, but she was so struck back, and startled, no sound left her soft lips. She managed to turn to face the man, narrowing her eyes. She began to raise her hand, but the man caught sight of it and grabbed her wrist, an evil grin striking his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven had just felt so violated. She'd never expected to have to experience another trauma in her life; not after the last time she'd gone through it. Of course, her new female friend Maria helps her through the moment and takes the time to comfort her. Of course this leaves Raven in a situation that if Elias finds out... she'd certainly not see him again.

Raven cried, sitting in her car. She couldn't drive home in her state. She couldn't be blamed for what had only just happened minutes ago. Elias walked out of the house, surprisingly, more sober than expected. He tapped gently on the window to the left side of Raven. Struggling, Raven opened the window, choking on her sobs. Eyeliner and mascara stained her cheeks along with the streams of warm tears that continued to run from her eyes.   
     "Raven, what happened, what's wrong?" He asked. Obviously Elias was worried about his crush, wanting to know what happened to her to change her mood from happy, to suddenly sad and hurt.   
     "If you wanna know get in the other seat." Raven snapped. She coughed taking a tissue from her purse, dabbing it onto her damp face while Elias proceeded to get in the passenger side.   
"So what happened...?" Elias asked, clearly eager to know what had cause Raven to look so pained.  
       "One of your uh, friends, came into the bathroom while I was in there, and uh. He's a fucking pervert. And an asshole. And he made me hate living way more than I already fucking did!" Raven yelled, choking as her breath it off. "Fucking bastard pulled my dress up. Fucking..." She started to mumble. "You should know the rest at this point..." She mumbled, lowering her head.   
     Maria was leaving the house when she saw through the lightened car window the state of her new friend. She paced over, tapping on the window.   
     "What...?" Raven coughed, opening the window.   
     "What's wrong?" Maria asked, her voice soft and sweet.   
     "I'll tell you on our way back to my house..." Raven mumbled, looking at Elias. He nodded and kissed the top of her hand before getting out of the car. Maria quietly climbed in the passenger side.   
     Raven started to drive, keeping a sharp eye in the road as her tears slowed. She sighed roughly.

     The girls arrived at Raven's cozy household, greeted by her black cat, Willow. Raven held Willow, hugging her as she sat on the couch.   
     "I'll be right back," Maria said softly, stepping towards the door.   
     Raven nodded, just nodded. She stroked the back of her cat quietly.   
     About 5 minutes later, Raven received a text from Maria,   
 ** _Hey, what's your favourite thing from Starbucks? --MM_**  
 **** ** _I mean, I really like their caramel lattes, why? --RI_**  
 ** _Just wondering!--MM_**  
Within 7 minutes Maria was back inside of Raven's house holding two Starbucks cups. She gave one to Raven, and sat beside her.   
     "I don't like seeing my friends with upset faces. And what happened to you is simply just awful." Said Maria, her voice soft and quiet.  
     "Thank you..." Raven said quietly.

     Raven didn't want to get out of bed. In fact, Raven  ** _refused_** to get out of bed. She'd forgotten her medication the day before, so the drug was most definitely out of her system at that point. Her phone rang. She answered groaning, then sat up with a start.   
     "Raven are you coming to work today?" The man's voice said.   
     "I forgot I was back to work today. I'm not feeling the greatest... And no it's not a hangover I don't drink." She said, deciding she needed to specify that she wasn't using a hangover as an excuse.   
     "Well, Simon came in last week early so I could give you another week if that's what you need." He replied.   
     "That would be awesome," she said quietly. She hung up after saying goodbye to her boss. He was a kind man, who looked out for Raven. He wasn't playing favourites, but he knew exactly what her childhood was like, and she was a close friend to his family. She put her phone on silent, and buried her face in her pillow.

     Raven downed the dosage of pills she needed to take. She was begging to feel ok again, even though her medication had stopped working long ago, she'd still take it. Some would call it an addiction, others would call it a hope that it would help sustain at least some form of happiness. She played back the vision of last night. The warm hugs from Maria, her soft lips on hers... What was she thinking? She'd already told Elias she'd give him a try. But wasn't she who kissed Maria, Maria had kissed her. She held her head.   
      ** _I'm a bad friend..._**  
She let her head fall the the counter, banging it harshly.   
     "Stupid!" She yelled at herself, sitting against the counter wall. She hit her head against it, repeatedly. She began to cry, uncontrollably. God did she wish to be happy, to have her mother, did she wish that she had a happy childhood, that none of this ever happens to her. God, she wished she'd never been raped. She wished she could know what was good for her and what wasn't. God. Did she ever wish she were dead? Yes.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe it.   
 _What is her problem? First she tells me she'll give me a chance, then she kissed Maria, a person she had only known for less than a day?_  
 ****I sighed, sitting in my car. I would just talk to her later, after all I did need to clean up, then go to work. I coughed, suddenly a feeling of dread and dizziness fell over me. I nearly fell over when I got up, my head pounded to the point where I couldn't even stand. I texted Maria. I didn't want to talk to Raven right now. I was so displeased with her, I couldn't talk to her. I had a sudden hot flash.  
 _Sorry bro, I'm at work. Ask Raven. --MM_  
I sighed roughly, and texted Raven. Within 5 minutes she was at my door. Carefully, she helped me to the car. I'd opted to sit in the back, and so she helped be get in and buckle up. My breathing kept cutting off, and I honestly thought I was dying.   
Raven paced back and fourth in the hall of the hospital. She finally sat down before her legs gave out on her. She sighed roughly, sitting, tapping her foot on the floor. She was  _very_  impatient.   
     "Raven Issacs?" Said a female voice, leaning against the doorframe across the hall from her.   
     She nodded, standing.   
     "Is he ok?" Raven frowned.   
     "Heart attack, minimal damage, but we're glad you got him here the time you did. He'll be fine, just have to stay for a few days. Can't travel, can't drive for a month."   
     Raven nodded, sitting there.   
     I breathed roughly, so lightheaded I was close to just, blacking out. I shook, and finally my mind went blank, and so did my vision.


	5. Chapter 5

     Raven sighed, pacing back and forth at home. Maria was off of work and heard the bad news. When Raven heard a knock at the door she nearly fell trying to open it. She groaned, letting the female in.  
     "Do you know if he's ok?" Maria asked.   
     "They said minimal damage, but he's gotta stay in a few nights..." Raven mumbled, shaking.   
     "At least we know he'll live..." Maria replied, quietly sitting down. Raven nodded quietly, sighing roughly.   
     "He's mad at me..." She said quietly.   
     "Why?" Asked Maria, tilting her head.   
     "I have no idea," Raven sighed. "I just, I guess I just have that solid gut feeling." Said Raven; her stomach churned when she even thought of reasons why he could be mad at her. She sighed roughly; she lent into the back of the couch, running her gaze along the countless types of flowers laying along her living room window sill. She felt her muscles tense up when she felt Maria's arm lay across her shoulder. She turned her gaze to Maria.  
     "Hey, cheer up; before I make you cheer up. You know he'll be fine."   
     "How are you going to force me to cheer up?" Asked Raven, tilting her head, staring her female friend in the eye.

     "Oh, there are many ways.~" Maria grinned, leaning toward Raven, planting a warm gentle kiss on her lips. Raven's face flushed with colour. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around Maria's neck.   
     Maria lifted her lips off of Raven's and trailed them onto her neck. She left soft gentle kisses before she found that spot; the spot that Raven couldn't sit through without making a peep. Quietly, Raven tilted her head as a soft, quiet moan slipped from her lips. She had begun to run her fingers along Maria's back. It was when Maria had bit down on her neck when she dug her nails into her back. 

     "M-Maria!" She stuttered, another moan slipping out. Maria just responded with another gentle bite, while she slipped her hand carefully up the front of Raven's top. She then left kisses on the other side of her neck while she gently groped her breast.   
     Raven didn't know whether she should have taken charge or if she should have just let Maria explore her body. She chose to let her explore her slim, tiny, beautiful body, no matter how self-conscious she was. Finally, Raven came to her senses and stopped Maria. Her face was as red as a cherry.  
     "We should maybe go up to my room... where there's more space..." She muttered.  
  
     Raven laid beside her female. A feeling of guilt poured over her. She remembered how she'd told Elias she'd give him a chance; however, Maria had made her realize that she was a lesbian and only a lesbian. She sat up cautiously so she wouldn't wake up the woman next to her. She grabbed her phone.  _22:03,_ Sunday _, September 12, 2018._  
     She walked outside and began to walk along the dark backstreets of New York City. The streetlights were decently far from each other. She stared at her feet as she walked. She lifted her head when she could swear that she was being watched, maybe even followed. She stopped walking and turned her gaze behind her. She walked under the streetlight after finding no one there. She looked around. That was when she got the text.   
      _I see You, Raven._  
 _-Unknown number_  
     Raven felt a chill run up her spine. She looked around her again and began to walk back towards home. She could have sworn she heard a second set of footsteps, so she stopped. She heard an extra step. She began to walk again, then stopped once more to make sure she wasn't hearing things. Another step. She turned her gaze behind her.  _Nothing._  When she turned her gaze back to the front of her; she'd blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

     I never did think that you would ever care for me; I never thought you'd think of me as anything more than a friend. Not until the night we spent together, smiling, laughing. You turned my life around, made me smile. I was always nervous around you, but now that's ruined. Because of  _her_. Maria always knew she was homosexual, ever since I've known her. She'd never struck me as straight either, she always brought girls in. She'd even bring two, one for me, one for her. She was always trying to set me up with girls. But, I only ever had my eyes on you.  
     You meant everything to me; I never thought you'd even say yes to him when he asked you out. But again,  _she..._   _she_ ruined it. I wanted to be your first time. But, Maria had to step in between he and you and steal you away. If he would have backed down, never said a word, and Maria never came into our lives, maybe I'd have you for myself. 

  _Well, now It's my turn to steal you back._


End file.
